fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron
Aaron was a Royal Guard of Hyrule, and was Zelda's most faithful lieutenant. He was also one of her most skilled lieutenants, being a master swordsman. He was the only Royal Guard who remained faithful to the King of Hyrule. When Prince Ertegun of Gerudo Valley killed the king and took over Hyrule, he aided Link in infiltrating the castle. However, he was struck down by Ertegun. Davik, a fellow Royal Guard and a covert servant of Ganon, later hid him away and tortured him, either for interrogation or his own pleasure. History It is unknown when Aaron began to serve the king as a Royal Guard, but he eventually became devoted to him and his daughter Zelda. Ertegun's Reign When the powerhungry Prince Ertegun of Gerudo Valley, a descendant of the evil Ganondorf came to Hyrule Castle to sign a treaty that would give him the entire kingdom, Zelda was the only member of the Royal Council who refused to sign it. Aaron himself was suspicious of Ertegun's true intentions. When Link arrived at Hyrule Castle to take back the money that Ertegun illegally took from him, Aaron took him to Princess Zelda, as she herself had ordered him before. When Ertegun succeeded in taking over the kingdom, assassinating the king, Aaron remained faithful to Zelda, while the other Royal Guards sided with Ertegun (though Davik did so covertly, having been disquised as his vizier, the Skull-Kid the whole time). Aaron, contrary to Zelda, believed that Link had been killed by Ertegun. However, he was proven incorrect when Davik informed him that Link in fact lived. Link arrived at the castle, having been trained as a warrior by Davik in the woods, and met with Aaron. Link and Aaron made their way through the castle, killing Ertegun's goons, and eventually reached the Temple of Time, where Ertegun was holding Zelda hostage for the Ritual. Aaron attempted to scale the wall to get closer to Ertegun, but the Gerudian Prince noticed him, blasting him aside with dark magic. However, he miraculously survived the blow he took. Davik took him to a secret location while he was unconscious. What will become of him is currently unknown. Personality and Traits Aaron was largely devoted to his duty as a Royal Guard of Hyrule, being the only one to stay loyal to the Royal Family during Ertegun's reign. He was also slightly arrogant, usually overconfident of his chances of success in battle. This could be due to his great skills with a sword, but his arrogance eventually led to him almost being killed by Ertegun. He was also highly intelligent, being able to memorize the guard posts at Hyrule Castle, knowing how Ertegun's soldiers could use them, knowledge which made him a valuable partner for Link. Powers and Abilities Aaron was one of the most skilled of the Royal Guards, rivaled only by Link and Davik. He was an extremely skilled swordsman. He had an aggressive fighting style. First, he would wait for his opponent to attack first, then he would indiscriminately look for openings in his/her defense, and exploit it. He wielded a katana in battle, and his expertise with a sword proved to be on par with Link's, as he single-handedly defeated two of Ertegun's guards without receiving a scratch or breaking a sweat. Aaron was also a skilled strategist. He knew full well how to use his surroundings to his advantage, such as hiding behind pillars. He was even intelligent enough to analyze his surroundings and judge how his enemies would use them, such as managing to detect a guard waiting for them up a path. However, his strategic skills were not infallible. When Aaron attempted to scale a wall to kill Ertegun, the Gerudian Prince noticed him and nearly killed him. Category:The Sage of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen